


Gimme All Your Love

by pineapple_tea



Series: Good Vibes [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (only slightly), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, idk what else to tag it they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn get a bit too caught up at a uni party their dorms are hosting, and sneak off to fuck in Zayn's bedroom.<br/>Liam really likes sucking dick, and also calling Zayn daddy (and some other things, besides).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme All Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> !!

They’re both a bit buzzed, the party downstairs hitting the solid thrum of the night, when the music is shit but everyone is too smashed to care anyways. They’d snuck up to Liam’s room fairly early on in the night, and now Liam’s thighs are spread on either side of Zayn’s hips as they kiss, Liam in Zayn’s lap, Zayn against a pile of pillows, propped up at the headboard. Liam is shirtless, the button popped on his trousers, and his black and red snapback backwards on his head. Zayn is shirtless too, lips soft and kiss-bitten, hair in soft disarray, trousers in a pile on the floor beside the bed. He was a bit more proactive than Liam.

 

The beat thrums from downstairs as Liam licks into Zayn’s mouth, grinding up with a gasp into  Zayn’s palm, and Zayn can feel his dick, hot through the thin grey pants that fit him so well. Zayn runs the hand at Liam’s hip and up over the planes of his tensing stomach, to cup his neck, draw him even closer. Liam bites at Zayn’s lip with a soft groan, arching his back in Zayn’s lap, one hand on the headboard behind Zayn, the other tangled in Zayn’s hair; the long, thick strands of it so soft between his fingers.

 

“Thought you wanted to suck me, babe,” says Zayn, unable to stop touching Liam, barely able to keep his lips off his skin, mouthing at his jaw.

 

“Yeah,” Liam breathes, giggling as he slides off Zayn’s lap.

 

“Get your kit off properly first, yeah?” says Zayn, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his own pants, but leaving off when Liam makes a sad noise. “Alright,” says Zayn, resting his palms back on the bed.

 

Liam scrambles off the bed to shuck his tight jeans, and jumping back onto the bed with a bounce.

 

“Too desperate to take your pants off, too?” says Zayn, eyebrows raised. Liam laughs, but doesn’t deny it, settling himself between Zayn’s spread thighs immediately, and nuzzling into Zayn’s hip with a small smile and soft cheeks.

 

Zayn pets through Liam’s hair, the product in it still soft under his fingers. His eyelids flutter as Liam mouths hot little kisses across his waistband, paying special attention to the vee of his hips until Zayn sighs out a little moan.

 

“Leeyum,” Zayn says, smile tucking into the tilt of his lips as Liam glances up at him with bright eyes and a tiny smirk, before opening his mouth and ducking his head to suck at the hard press of Zayn’s dick through his briefs. Zayn’s mouth drops open in a pant, hand sliding through Liam’s thigh curls to cup his buzzed nape, where the faux-hawk tapers off. He tilts his head to watch the way Liam tongues at the head, getting it wet and dark with hot, soft kisses, until Zayn’s hips twitch up to meet the wide press of his mouth.

 

Liam nips briefly at Zayn’s hip, before finally tugging Zayn’s pants down. Zayn lifts his hips to help, and gets a hand around his cock. His voice is only a bit rough when he says: “Yours too, babe. Wanna see.”

 

Liam licks his lips, hair mussed and falling in soft curls over his forehead, and sits back, lifting his hips, biceps tensing, to tug down his pants. His dick lies heavy against his thigh, foreskin tucked up around the head, veins not yet as prominent as they’ll be later, when he’s leaking all over himself so much that he drips, and Zayn will have to lick it up.

 

His long legs stick out a bit as he tosses the pants to the floor, and sits there for a moment, smiling at Zayn with red, swollen lips, and crinkly eyes. Zayn lounges back, unable to keep from fonding over him, but still tugging at his balls lazily. “C’mere, Li,” he says, spreading his thighs a little more, “know you like to do a good job for me.” Liam ducks his head with a bashful little smile, cock still so hard, abs like fucking solid rock. “M’gonna wreck you, sweetheart,” Zayn promises, giving his dick a long pull, gazing at Liam with dark eyes and a bitten smirk.

 

He can hear Liam’s little hitch of breath, before he finds himself with a boy between his legs, getting ahold of his thigh, and putting one of Zayn’s legs over his shoulder.

 

Zayn feels a bit more spread out like this, a bit more on display. He gets a hand on the back of Liam’s neck, guiding him down a bit. “That’s it, love,” he groans, other hand on Liam’s cheek, tapping his jaw so it nudges open for him. Liam looks up at him with big eyes and his tongue out; so ready for Zayn’s flushed cockhead to fit against the roof of his mouth, to fuck against the back of his throat. He makes a low whining noise in the back of his throat, sucking in a heavy breath, tongue disappearing for a moment for him to say roughly, voice dipping deep, “Come on, Zee, give it to me.”

 

“Yeah?” says Zayn, rolling his hips up a bit to watch his dick smear across Liam’s cheek, a slight trail of precome gleaming over the sweet pink blush. Liam groans, rolling his eyes just a bit, and then tilting his head to suck a mark into Zayn’s soft, skinny thighs, mouth hot and just edged with a need that has Zayn moaning for it. He pulls back with a slick sound, and uses Zayn’s momentary daze to suck the thick red head into his mouth, tonguing a bit greedily at the slit.

 

“God,” says Zayn, as Liam presses his thigh down to the bed with one strong forearm, the other hand so big around the leg thrown over his shoulder. He hollows his cheeks around the head of Zayn’s dick, tongue slipping under the head as his eyelashes brush the softness of his cheekbones. “Love-” he swallows, “love the way you always need me filling you up, babe.”

 

Liam nods as best he can with a dick in his mouth, whimpering slightly around the salt-slick of precome on his tongue. “Take more, now,” says Zayn softly, hips twitching up off the bed, palm cradling the back of Liam’s skull until he can press him down a bit, watching the way Liam’s lips slide wider -- red and wet and _wanting_. “You can do it, babe. I know you can do it, darling.” He licks over his lips as he feels his tip slide against Liam’s hot little throat. “Just like that, yeah.”

 

Liam’s arse flexes, muscles shifting as he ruts against the bed a bit, especially when Zayn moans, a breathless, rough sound. “Good boy,” Zayn murmurs, watching the adorable nudge of Liam’s nose into the rasp of curls at the base of his dick. He blinks up at Zayn with tears slipping down his pink cheeks, and that look he gets when he wants to be good, when he wants to be filled, and talked to, and teased, and told he’s the prettiest boy Zayn’s ever seen. Which, really, he always is.

 

“Fuck, baby,” groans Zayn, thumbing the bulge of his cockhead in Liam’s cheek reverently, and then resting his palm there, one hand in Liam’s hair, the other on his open jaw. He arches his back, eyes on Liam the whole time as Zayn spreads himself out further, mouth curling in a whine as he presses further into Liam’s throat. He can see Liam concentrating, working on taking him in, and he rambles a bit, spread out on the bed and leaking all over the back of Liam’s tongue. “Babe, baby,” he whispers, stroking Liam’s cheekbone, where tear tracks are multiplying. “Always make me feel so good, you’re so beautiful, Li. Always pretty with my dick in your throat. Suck it, sweetheart,” he breathes as Liam bobs his head so well, “that’s it.”

 

Liam moans, the depth of it catching on the tip of Zayn’s cock, Liam’s throat fluttering as he chokes lightly, eye shutting against the new tears. His forehead creases as Zayn rubs his fingers over Liam’s swollen lips, and he won’t stop making these _noises_ around Zayn’s dick, like he can’t get enough of it.

 

“That’s good, such a pretty slut for it, baby,” says Zayn quietly, unbearably fond, gazing down at the peek of Liam’s tongue around his cockhead when Liam nudges at his hand to pull back. Zayn drops his hips back to the bed, and pets through Liam’s hair, letting Liam get his breath back, watching as Liam slicks the leaking head with sweet kisses around the flare of it, swallowing loudly as he tries to fuck the slit for more it. “So greedy,” he says, smiling lazily, “got your throat working around me, fucking your hips down on the bed like I don’t see how much you need it.”

 

Liam hides his face the thigh he has hooked over his shoulder, and Zayn nudges Liam’s back with his ankle. “I like it,” says Liam, tiny smile, like he’s a bit overwhelmed, “s’good. Like making you feel amazing.”

 

Zayn smiles down at him so big, stroking his thumb across Liam’s thick eyebrow like a kiss. “C’mon, darling,” says Zayn, “want me to help you get deeper?”

 

He loves when Liam gets like this, so easy, so sweet and needy, when the only thing on his mind is Zayn. “Yeah,” says Liam, nudging into Zayn’s palm. “Thank you,” he breathes.

 

Zayn swallows something burning, feeling a little sharp and shaky as he he says, “Thank you, what, baby?”

 

“Um,” says Liam, looking up at him with a knowing smile growing, “m’not sure.” He ducks his head, and Zayn can see the blush spreading down his neck. He feels like he’s burning up, so nervous for some reason, even though he knows, Liam wants it. Even though he knows it’s something he’s allowed to want, too.

 

“Yeah, yeah you do. Tell me, baby. Who are you saying thank you to?” he strokes through Liam’s curls, softly coaxing “who’s gonna help you get a cock so deep down your throat ‘till you cry from how good you’re taking it?”

 

“Daddy,” Liam breathes, after a pause, and a heavy exhale. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

Zayn giggles, a bit in relief, and a bit high off the hot feeling that rushes through him so fast it makes his head spin. Liam echoes it, a soft huff of laughter fanning over Zayn’s hip.

 

“That’s right,” says Zayn, “come on, baby boy. Get it back in your throat, sweetheart.”

 

This time Liam goes immediately, moving with only slight pressure from Zayn’s hand, working down Zayn’s dick until he encounters the sharp resistance of his gag reflex. He looks up at Zayn with big, teary eyes, and moans out a question, pretty lips tightening around the thick shaft momentarily. “Shh, baby,” says Zayn, “Me bright boy.” He thumbs away the drool that’s pooling over Liam’s bottom lip, and sliding down to drip over his balls. “Relax on Daddy’s cock, baby. Come on, take a deep breath f’r me.”

 

Liam moans, squirming against the bedsheets as he furrows his brow and takes a shaky breath.

 

“Alright, babe?” asks Zayn, pushing up on his elbow to see better.

 

“Mmhm.” Liam laves his tongue over the thick vein up Zayn’s cock as best he can, relaxing his throat to take Zayn in even further, finally nuzzling properly into the dark curls at the base of Zayn’s dick. “Shit,” breathes Zayn, “so, so amazing for your Daddy. Now, give it a proper suck, love.”

 

Liam bobs his head, tears streaming from his eyes, and drool at the corners of his mouth. Zayn can’t even stop himself from nudging his hips up every time he slips into the back of Liam’s throat, and Liam is making these wet sounds, moaning when Zayn gets particularly deep, like he’s getting off on Zayn’s dick filling him up anywhere he can get it. “ _Fuck_ ,” whines Zayn, “baby, gonna come, gonna _come_ ,” he warns, rolling his hips up, hand tightening in Liam’s hair. Liam thrusts his hips down hard to the bed, swallowing around the tip. “Fuck, baby, don’t swallow, _shit_ ,” Zayn rasps, and his dick twitches all over Liam’s tongue, coming in thick throbs.

 

He pulls Liam off him with a gasp. “Show me,” he breathes, thumbing Liam’s swollen bottom lip until it drops open, and Liam sticks his tongue out to show the hot pool of come gathered there.

 

“Fuck,” grunts Zayn, sliding two fingers past Liam’s lips again, smoothing over his tongue. “Swallow for y’r Daddy, now,” he says, with a slow smirk, pulling two fingers out, glistening with come and spit. Liam’s adam’s apple bobs, and he gazes up at Zayn with a delighted smile.

 

“That was alright?” rasps Liam, voice wrecked.

 

Zayn laughs, nodding a bit dazedly. “My beautiful boy knows how to suck cock,” he says, wiping Liam’s eyes carefully with a clean thumb.

 

Liam giggles, blush somehow intensifying, and lets a bit of come dribble from between his lips over Zayn’s flushed, softening cock.

 

“Come up here, babe,” says Zayn, tugging Liam up by his shoulders with a sated smile. Liam crowds over Zayn’s body readily, sliding a line of precome over Zayn’s hip as Liam ducks down for a deep kiss. Zayn can taste the sharp salt of his own come all over Liam’s tongue, and he threads his fingers into Liam’s hair to bring him impossibly closer as Liam whimpers into the slick heat of Zayn’s mouth.

 

Zayn catches Liam’s swollen bottom lip between his teeth and cups his cheek, other hand sliding over his strong shoulders and down his back to grab his arse, middle finger sliding over his dry hole.

 

“Suck Daddy’s dick so well, baby,” murmurs Zayn, and slides his tongue sweetly over Liam’s red-bitten bottom lip.

 

“Yeah?” breathes Liam with a sweet smile, playing with Zayn’s hair lightly, forearms braced on the bed, Zayn bracketed by his fucking beautiful biceps.

 

“Yeah,” affirms Zayn, working the tip of his finger into Liam’s hole, feeling the rim flutter around him. Their noses nudge together, tongues hot and dark, the slide of their mouths deep and rhythmic. Liam lets out a long moan, rutting and wriggling to get some friction for his cock. “You’re leaking fucking everywhere, Li,” says Zayn, reaching between their bodies to run his fingertips over Liam’s messy cockhead.

 

Liam whimpers high in his throat, and rolls his hips down. Zayn’s head spins, and he squeezes Liam’s hip. “Come up here,” he says, mouthing at Liam’s jaw, “come set your pretty pussy down on Daddy’s face.”

 

“Oh shit,” groans Liam, hiding his face in Zayn’s shoulder for a moment as Zayn strokes his skin, before taking a sharp breath and sitting up, knee-walking up the bed and situating himself so he’s straddling Zayn’s chest, facing away from him.

 

“C’mom,” murmurs Zayn, lips slipping over the soft skin of Liam’s arse as he curls his fingers around Liam’s hips and pulls him closer.

 

Zayn slides his feet up the bed a bit, so his knees are up, and he nudges Liam forwards until Liam is bracing himself on Zayn’s knees, thighs parted wide, little hole clenching in anticipation just above Zayn’s swollen lips. “Sit down, baby,” he says, nosing Liam’s upper thigh, nudging his nose between Liam’s cheeks. “Sit your pussy on my tongue, sweetheart.”

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” whines Liam, sliding his thighs wider as he lowers his arse down to where Zayn can reach it better, propped up by the pillows under his head.

 

“That’s a good boy,” praises Zayn, cupping Liam’s cheeks, and spreading them so he can slide his tongue over Liam’s pink hole.

 

“Oh god,” groans Liam, shuttering in a breath, head hanging, eyes squeezed shut. He always makes the sweetest noises when Zayn does this, going so far out of his head that everything tumbles out between his kiss-swollen lips.

 

Zayn tilts his head a bit, readjusting the angle, before licking up at Liam again, tongue slicking between his cheeks, and Liam breathes out a barely audible, “Daddy,” arching his back.

 

He goes at it for a while, Liam whining above him, squirming back on Zayn’s wide tongue with soft, bright moans, and whimpers of “Daddy, _please_ , fuck,” and his leaking cock twitching up against his stomach with every sweet flick of Zayn’s tongue.

 

“Ah, shit,” he hiccups out when Zayn slides a finger over his hole, pressing in so slowly, head back against the pillows to watch it sink past Liam’s greedy rim. He gets it up all the way to the last knuckle, and smoothes it in and out, fingertip sliding over Liam’s prostate, making him cry out, thighs shaking.

 

“Daddy makin’ your hot little cunt feel good, baby?” murmurs Zayn, shifting in the pillows to tease the tip of his tongue around Liam’s stretching rim.

 

“Yeah, fuck, Daddy,” says Liam, nodding fervently even though Zayn can’t quite see him. His thighs are going a bit pink from Zayn’s scruff, and he makes a soft, sad noise when Zayn moves away again. “Can I have another one?”

 

Distantly, Zayn can hear footsteps down the corridor, and it’s almost like the party comes into focus a bit more. Voices, someone giggling as they trip, thudding against the wall.

 

“Dunno if I can give you another, babe,” says Zayn, working the pad of his finger over Liam’s prostate in smooth strokes, and Liam struggles with the answer for a second.

 

“Why?” he sounds adorable and genuinely bewildered.

 

“Cause you’re too loud, love,” says Zayn gently, leaving hot little kisses over Liam’s arse and pinking thighs. “Everyone will hear you screaming for your Daddy, everyone will know what you like so much, an’ what a pretty slut you are for it.”

 

“I want another,” says Liam, slurring almost imperceptibly with his urgency, “put another finger in my pussy, Daddy.”

 

Zayn sighs, grinning now that Liam can’t see him anymore. “S’pose you really are a slut for it, baby.” He works another finger in beside the first, holding Liam’s cheek open so he can watch, curling his wrist to get the angle that makes Liam shiver.

 

“ _Ah!_ ” grunts Liam loudly, body lengthening even further to arch himself back on Zayn’s fingers and tongue. Zayn buries his head further between Liam’s cheeks even as the stumbling voices approach. “Fuck, thank you.”

 

“Who’re you thankin’, love?” reminds Zayn fat tongue sliding between the scissor of his own fingers.

 

“Daddy,” says Liam, squirming.

 

“Louder, baby, dunno if they heard you yet.” Zayn pulls his fingers out for a moment to suck at the rim.

 

“Ah, fuck, Daddy!” yells Liam, hips circling back on Zayn’s tongue. “Daddy,” he whines, “please, please put your fingers back.”

 

“They definitely heard that, love,” says Zayn, smirking, as he hears whispering in the hallway. They honestly probably did. He only hopes to God it’s not Louis out there.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, sounding like he’s gonna come all over himself just from the thought. “Daddy, please, I don’t care, just-” he grunts in frustration, sitting down properly on Zayn’s mouth, letting Zayn do all the work as he squirms. “Wanna come,” breathes Liam. He still hasn’t had a hand on his cock for ages, and it bobs between his thighs.

 

“Fuck,” rasps Zayn, “yeah, come on me tongue, baby. Want you to rub your pussy all over Daddy’s tongue when you come’ baby, get me all wet.” He’s fucking his fingers in and out properly now, an abundance of spit slicking the way, and Liam’s arse makes these fucking greedy sounds with the way the rim clings around Zayn’s knuckles.

 

“Can I?” asks Liam, fucking himself back on the fingers right above Zayn’s face, whimpering like he does when he’s being filled up, and is so, so close.

 

“Yeah, alright,” concedes Zayn, working a hand around to pinch Liam’s foreskin over the blushing, twitching head of his dick. Liam shivers, rim fluttering around Zayn’s fingers as they’re pulled out, and replaced with a fat tongue. Zayn uses his other hand to pull Liam down against him, ensuring that Liam can’t squirm off him.

 

“Daddy,” wines Liam as Zayn works his cock over in quick, sweet pulls, his thigh muscles twitching. “Fuck, Daddy.”

 

Liam comes in two sharp breaths, and a series of tortured whimpers and almost unintelligible whimpers of ‘ _daddy_ '.

 

“I know, baby,” murmurs Zayn, stroking Liam’s inner thigh as he comes down from it. “Hop up, babe. You’re alright.”

 

Liam’s thighs shake as he crawls off to collapse next to Zayn on the bed. “Fuck,” he rasps.

 

“I know, babe,” says Zayn, grin creeping up on him, and when he looks over properly Liam is grinning too, crinkly-eyed, sex-flushed, and giggly.

 

He closes the slight distance between them to nudge their lips together in a sated semblance of a kiss. Now Liam isn’t occupying his entire mind, the music downstairs seems to have changed.

 

“DJ’s good,” says Liam, nodding along.

 

“We could pop back down there in a bit, like,” says Zayn, slipping his parted mouth over Liam’s sweat-sheened shoulder.

 

Liam hums an affirmative, before dropping an answering kiss on Zayn’s sweat-damp hairline

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gimme All Your Love by Alabama Shakes
> 
> My 1d tumblr is gone!! Hmu @weighted-orange if u wanna send me asks or message me or whatever


End file.
